powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Commander Long
Commander Long is a Rebellion leader & the commander of the Star Force Rangers from the Draco System. He becomes the tenth member & the "sixth ranger" of the team, the Violet Star Force Ranger (or simply Star Force Violet). Character History Fighting in the Rebellion, & becoming Commander As a member of the Rebellion, Long served under Supreme Commander Arth. While searching for the other Morph Orbs & the nine Star Force Rangers, he devised an alternate method of fighting, developing system to use the Skill Orbs, in particular the Dragon Orb, to force a morphing sequence into Star Force Violet. However, this system was incomplete, & had a time limit imposed on it. Collecting the Star Orbs Recruiting the Star Force Rangers Commanding the Star Force Rangers Personality He tries to give off the persona of being the "Strongest Ever", but his real character is like an old man. Even in the worst of times, he keeps a proper tone, but who is he really?! Long has a habit of missing the point in front of him to figure out how to word things right. For example, when most of the team was affected by Lance's toxin, Long wanted to know what to use to respond to the Star Force Rangers instead of "Roger." However, Long does have a serious side, showing his leadership figure when he warned the Star Force Rangers not to engage some of Khaosmos's assassins, both of whom are at their dangerous level yet. It is shown he had been guilt-ridden due to the death of his predecessor Arth & doesn't want to see his group die quickly in front of his eyes, until Casper & the other eight Star Force Rangers reminded Long to move on & carry the late Arth's will in his honor, no matter what sacrifice Long & the other Star Force Rangers must make. Another downside of his personality is that he's a compulsive deceiver, making his team members question his decisions, especially Seth. Powers & Abilities Arsenal *'Star Laser' Violet Star Force Ranger Incomplete This is Commander Long's initial & Incomplete Form as Star Force Violet. Of the current Star Force Rangers, this is the oldest-known form. Being that his Star Orb was a Skill Orb at the time, this morphing sequence had a time limit, leaving Long weakened when expired. Arsenal *Star Orbs **Dragon Orb (Incomplete) *Draco Buckle *Dragon Staff Complete This is Commander Long's newest & Complete Form as Star Force Violet. When the power of the nine Morph Orbs resonated with his desire to fight alongside the Star Force Rangers, Long's Star Orb evolved to a Morph Orb & manifested the Dragon Star Zord. Arsenal *Star Orbs **Dragon Orb (Evolved) *Draco Buckle *Dragon Staff Zords *Dragon Star Zord Attacks *'Dragon Crush': Star Force Violet performs a powerful blast attack with the Dragon Staff that takes the shape of the Dragon Star Zord & charges at the enemy. *'All-Star Crash': Star Force Violet performs a powerful blast attack with the Dragon Staff alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. *'Dragon Break': Inside the Dragon Star Zord, Star Force Violet charges the zord with the Dragon Staff, charges at the gesalt opponent with energy. Notes See Also *Shou Ronbou - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Mentors Category:Aliens Category:Violet Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Star Force Rangers Category:Second-In-Command